Minor Clans
IC 1502 The Minor Clan Alliance is long gone. The Fox Clan have regained their independence from the Mantis. The Bat Clan, however, has been absorbed by the Mantis, and the Dragonfly Clan is now part of the Dragon. The Tortoise Clan and its ally, the Tiger (former Yotsu family) have great wealth and influence due to their control of the Thrane trade, although their monopoly was broken by the Mantis last year. The Badger recently suffered a raid from the Dragon. The Hare Clan have been seeking aid to start their own shugenja school, but conflicting demands from the Crab and Scorpion have led to growing hostility with the Crab. Badger Ichiro Ota, daimyo of the Badger The Bader daimyo is a man in his late thirties, the prime of life, with several children including a daughter, Kaori, said to be quite attractive (except for having unfortunately large feet). Ota is currently heavily occupied with trying to repair the political damage from the incident in Ryoko Owari last year, which nearly led to war with the Dragon Clan. Deceased Badger PCs Ichiro Togaki Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Can be taken by Unicorn PCs Fox Deceased Fox PCs Kitsune Hideki Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Hare War The Crab Clan has declared war on the Hare and their Scorpion allies, claiming the continued Hare friendship with the Scorpion represents an insult which can only be purged with blood. Usagi Hayai Emerald Magistrate Quick to judge and unrelenting in his attitudes and self-confidence, Hayai dresses in a traditional kimono and normally carries himself with honor and dignity – although those who criticize traditional Rokugani methods of law will earn his anger. Monkey Monkey PCs Toku Mika After attending gembukku at the Topaz Championship -- where she unexpectedly won the tournament -- Mika chose her name, for lack of any other ideas. Mika means 3rd day of the month, the auspicious day on which she graduated. Since that time she has hardly returned home, her Daimiyo instead seeing fit to send her to every sort of make-work mission or court across the empire. Knowing full well her hatred for any courtly or other social situations one can only assume that he must hate Mika with a vengence. Or has a great sense of humour . . . Always accompanied by her silver-faced monkey Ginzo, Mika has used her special love for animals to tame and train a stray white tiger that had been menacing Crane lands (now named Akiisa) and an abandoned mongrel dog (Kimi). Mika swears they just followed her home. Beware ye with pets . . . Tiger Yotsu Araki, daimyo of the Tiger The Tiger daimyo is a pleasant middle-aged family man, who spends most of his time in his modest estate in the ruins of Otosan Uchi, raising his many children. Tortoise Kasuga Magoro, daimyo of the Tortoise Little is known about the reclusive daimyo of the Tortoise, although it is rumored that he spends much time visiting with the Thrane gaijin who land in his Clan's ports. Many believe he has grown too close to the Thrane, and some less honorable gossips have even suggested that he has taken a Thrane woman as a secret lover. Tortoise NPCs Kasuga Gyuuho Emerald Magistrate Gyuuho is a soft-spoken, good-natured, kind-hearted man, with a strong desire for justice and honesty. He dresses in drab, uninteresting clothing without any of the ostentation or display which characterizes other samurai. Tortoise PCs Kasuga Yumei A fairly young Kasuga courtier. Yumei is phenominally beautiful with entrancing eyes and long hair usually adorned with fresh flowers, a beautiful comb, or elegant pins. She has an engaging demenor. She is also modestly wealthy. Yumei is very friendly, with an almost bubbly demeanor at court. Her manner of speaking is somewhat odd, as her words are accented with a faint and unusual accent. Her court clothes are extremely elegant and for the most part Rokugani, however the collar is touched with eyelet lace; she also wears a long pair of white lace gloves. Yumei also illustrates high level of fluency in the Thrane language, and is realtively knowledgable in Thrane culture for someone of her youth. While friendly, Yumei tends to keep the details of her past to herself. Though some rumors already exist relating to her manner of speaking and dress, and her lack of interest in finding a suitable husband. Not just a pretty face Yumei is an adept courtier. She was insturmental in securing the Dragon clan's endoresement of a Tiger vangaurd force at the Shrine of Peace, and was able to do so without offering her support to the Dragon clan. ----